


Dreamer

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Ryougi Shiki had been his Servant for some time now. He thought he had gotten used to her gentle quirks and idle whimsies; her smooth touch and slight smiles. She was swift to correct that notion, albeit not in the same he expected.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Ryougi Shiki | Saber
Comments: 45
Kudos: 36
Collections: Saber Shiki





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> First Arizona, now Ryougi Shiki; two nice fluffy fics in a row. I think she turned out quite well, honestly.
> 
> Enjoy~

_''It's so pretty, isn't it, Master?''_

_''Yeah...''_

_The young man gazed across the endless fields of white flowers in bloom, the soft blue horizon only accentuating the infinite landscape utterly dominated by the same white flower._

_By his side stood his faithful companion and Servant, Ryougi Shiki; a soft smile on her lips as she too gazed over the everlasting field._

_''I wonder, if we were to keep walking...'' Shiki said in a slow voice lilted with light playfulness, bringing a finger to her lips. ''...would we ever reach the end?''_

_''Maybe...?'' He replied with hesitant curiosity._

_Shiki giggled prettily, offering him her hand. ''Well then, let's go find out~''_

…

''Mn...''

The young man awoke with a groan, the white-gold lights hanging from Chaldea's familiar ceiling telling him he had fallen asleep at some point. For a long few seconds he just stared at the ceiling, his mind slowly rebooting as he groggily shook off the lingering remnants of sleep, the softness against the back of his head slowly registering.

''Ah, are you awake now, Master?''

The aforementioned Master tilted his head back a little further. Ryougi Shiki smiled back down at him, her expression so adoringly warm it swiftly made his cheek heat up, flustered by such an affectionate look. However despite his embarrassment he was reluctant to lift his head off her lap; instead rolling onto his side and leaning against her thighs, her kimono soft against his cheek.

''Mm.'' He hummed softly. ''Sorry for napping.''

''It's fine.'' The Saber soothed, her lithe fingers snaking through his hair pleasantly. ''Did you have a nice sleep?''

''Yeah... I had a dream too.'' He said lightly, his eyes fluttering shut as he savoured her gentle touch. ''We were in a field of flowers, or something like that. White ones as far as the eye could see.''

''Sounds beautiful.''

''It was.'' He agreed, feeling her fingers stroke his head. ''You wondered... if we were to keep walking, if we would ever reach the end. The dream ended just after we started walking.''

Shiki hummed warmly, but when he peered up at her he found a hint of familiar despondency. ''Sometimes I wish I could dream too, but alas, my existence itself is something of a dream...''

The young man frowned slightly, shifting up. He never understood why Shiki always longed to dream like he did; maybe it was out of curiosity, or maybe just a desire to feel human, to experience what he did. She never truly slept so she probably felt isolated from mankind; different from even other Servants, as she was forced to endure the lonely hours of the night without company.

However one thing he knew, is that he didn't like seeing her sad.

''You're more than just a dream to me, Shiki.'' He told the Servant, taking her smooth hand in his. ''You can do whatever you want to; you're _real_. You can explore the world, make more friends, taste all the food there is – the world's a big place, and it's always changing. If you ever want to see it, just ask. I'm sure Chaldea would be willing to send us some other places for 'missions', aha...''

For a moment, silence. Shiki stared at him with a look of slight surprise, her pale lips parted in a distinctly cute manner – before her lips curved up into a slight smile, and a soft laugh escaped her.

''You always know what to say to put me at ease, Master.'' Shiki smiled warmly at him, squeezing his hand. ''Thank you.''

The Master blushed at the warm expression and spluttered something incoherent even to himself, glancing away. Shiki giggled prettily at his reaction and let his hand go, allowing him to stand up and make his way over to the tiny kitchenette attached to his room; distracting himself by making a coffee for himself and a tea for her, knowing her preference after months of working together.

Just as the water had reached its boil a pair of slim arms slipped around his chest from behind; instantly bringing a blush to the young man's face. Doubly so when a pretty face leaned over his shoulder, Shiki's warm breath tickling his ear as she gave him an equally warm smile, her soft expression so alluring he couldn't look away.

''Master...'' Shiki said in a soft, curious tone. ''If I can do anything... then...''

Her lips brushed against his cheek, fuelling the fire in his face. ''...can we experience something, _together?_ ''

The young man swallowed. ''W-What did you... have in mind...?''

Shiki smiled kindly at him, pulling on his right arm and twisting him around to face her. His back hit the edge of the counter not a second later as the Saber all but pressed herself against him, her soft expression unchanging even as she leaned in embarrassingly close, her breath tickling his face when she exhaled. The Master struggled to keep a straight face; his cheeks darkening further and further by the second.

''What I wanted to try...'' Her index finger came up, and traced his lips. ''...is _this._ ''

Her finger dropped, and she kissed him. Even though a small part of him expected it after the build-up he was still taken aback, stunned as Shiki delicately connected their lips and meshed them together; not so forceful he couldn't break it off but not so light that he couldn't feel it. The kiss lasted only a short few seconds before his companion pulled back, her tongue slipping out and licking her own lips, as if savouring the taste of kissing him.

''Shiki...'' He swallowed, daringly sliding his hands onto her waist; feeling her hips through her white kimono.

The Saber smiled kindly at him and leaned in for a second kiss. This time he reacted in kind, mustering his courage and kissing her back – nearly groaning from the wonderfully erotic sensation, an excited thrill rushing up his spine as their lips quietly smacked together, sounding so much louder in the silence of his room; muffled only by the hiss of the kettle.

Shiki's hands slipped up his chest until they curved around his neck, holding onto him and deepening the slow kiss, a soft hum escaping their connected lips. He shivered and pulled back for a split-second for air before quickly kissing his beautiful companion again, feeling her lips quirk up into a smile as she kissed him back with equal passion, the soft smacking of their lips adding to the pleasant tension in the air.

''Mm...'' Shiki exhaled as she pulled back from the kiss, resting her forehead against his. ''Master... will you let me experience more~?''

Her words made the young man blush, glancing aside. Shiki giggled at his reaction and kissed the corner of his mouth, tempting him to tilt his head back towards her and reignite the kiss, his lips parting as he let out a low groan. Shiki took advantage and slipped her tongue inside, eliciting a silent shudder from the Master as their tongues met, wrestling and writhing against each other with sensual slowness.

As their tongues squirmed together Shiki laid her hands over his, gently intertwining their fingers – and sliding them up to her chest. He blushed a deep crimson hue as his palms landed right over her breasts, her bust generous enough that he could feel the distinct curve through the thick fabric. He retreated from the french-kiss and gazed into her brown eyes, spotting more than a little amusement, and arousal.

''Go ahead.'' Shiki whispered to him, smiling. ''I want to feel... all of you, Master.''

He shivered at her bold words, nervousness swirling in his gut. She gave his hands another soft squeeze and he complied, daringly sliding his right hand beneath the folds of her white kimono, gently pushing it open. His left had slipped under the opposite fold, and in unison he slowly pulled her kimono open; revealing her flawless collarbone. Finally he got the fabric off her shoulders, causing her kimono to slip down to just under her breasts, her obi sash keeping it from falling apart.

The young man gulped, his eyes immediately drawn to his companion's chest – soft, plump and round were the first things he noticed. Her breasts gently heaved with her slow breaths, her skin so soft-looking and perfect in size he had to resist the instinctual urge to reach out and grab them, to fondle them until his embarrassing desires were satisfied.

As if reading his thoughts Shiki smiled, tilting her head slightly. ''You can touch them if you want. I don't mind~''

He hesitated for only a second. When Shiki didn't retract her offer he tentatively slid his hands along her smooth shoulders, tracing the slight curve of her shoulder and down her collarbone. Shiki shivered adorably in front of him, her cheeks dusting pink as his hands slid further down, his fingertips just-barely brushing the sides of her breasts; before he boldly cupped both her tits. They fitted perfectly into his palms, round and doughy-soft.

''A-Ah...'' Shiki's moaned softly as he gave them a squeeze, his fingers sinking into her heavenly-soft breasts.

His cheeks darkened at the erotic sound and did it again, gently holding her breasts and rolling them around. From such a close range he could see every little twitch her face made, from the quiver to her lips to the way she sucked on her bottom lip, instinctively trying to stifle her soft moans. Shiki was quick to notice his staring, her trembling lips curving up into a familiar slight smile – before she leaned in.

The young man groaned into the inevitable kiss, meshing their lips together with slow, gentle passion. His groping grew progressively more eager, releasing his desires bit by bit and touching her breasts more boldly. His thumbs found her soft pink nipples and he rubbed small circles on them, feeling the soft nub roll about beneath his digit – earning a muffled, yet no less erotic moan from his newfound lover.

''Mm... Master...'' Shiki breathed against his lips.

She snaked her arms back around his neck and pulled him closer, leading him towards the bed. The Master blushed but didn't stop kissing her; groaning into her mouth as they slowly stumbled back, too lost in their own kissing and groping to really think about where they were going. Mercifully Shiki had the sense to break off the kiss by the time she reached the bed, flashing him a sweet smile – before spinning them around.

''Nn...!'' The Master grunted as he landed on the bed back-first, bouncing on the mattress beneath him.

In a heartbeat Shiki was straddling him, her face still alight with her trademark slight smile. A soft giggle escaped her pink lips and she swiftly recaptured his lips in another kiss, devouring his soft moan as she ran her hands over his chest, unbuttoning his uniform jacket and white under-shirt, allowing her to slide her hands all over his chest with impunity, returning the favour for what he did to her.

''Mm~'' Shiki's lips gently popped apart from his, smiling affectionately down at him. ''Master... allow me...''

For a second he was confused about what she meant, uncomprehending. Then the kimono-clad woman shuffled her way back down his legs, giving him a good view down at her modest cleavage as she moved – before ending at eye-level with his crotch. It immediately clicked in his mind what she intended to do and he blushed deeply, shuddering when she unbuckled his belt swiftly and unzipped his pants a moment later.

Shiki smiled slightly as his cock all but sprung out the moment it could, her cool brown eyes roaming over his girth. She slid her hand up and curled her lithe fingers around his cock, giving it a gentle squeeze that easily knocked the breath out of his lungs; teasing pleasure tickling his dick as his beautiful companion touched him. Something that Shiki seemed fully aware of, her smile becoming more warm as she leaned in, and kissed the tip.

''Ah...'' The young man groaned softly, gripping the covers.

Shiki hummed softly in reply, planting another soft kiss on his dick – the quiet smack of her lips sending electric shivers up his spine. With aching slowness Shiki bobbed her wrist and slid her hand up his cock, sliding her hand back down the next second. Her eyes flickered up to his as she repeated the motion, smiling slightly as she watched him groan and shudder from her gentle ministrations – and prompting her to slip her tongue out, and give his tip a long lick.

Gentle gasps and stifled groans fled the young man's lips as Shiki got more into it, learning as she went – her licks interspersed with fleeting smooches or warm exhales that washed over his cock. She alternated between jerking his shaft quickly or taking it agonisingly slow, the drawn-out bobs making him groan with instinctive need, only amusing Shiki and prompting her to comply. For a short while.

''Mm...'' Shiki tilted her head as she dragged her tongue around the tip, planting a kiss on the tip. ''Master...''

He opened his mouth to speak – only to groan in surprise when Shiki took him into her mouth, sliding her pink lips down his cock. Her mouth was warm and wet, saliva quickly coating his cock as her tongue licked and lapped at his girth; the pleasurable sensation forcing another strained moan from his throat. He couldn't even try and endure it, her mouth so hot it was unlike anything he'd felt prior, and made infinitely more erotic by the knowledge _she_ was the one doing it to him.

''Ahh... S-Shiki...'' The Master groaned, tentatively reaching out and laying a hand on her head.

Shiki didn't mind, shooting him a slight smile even as she slid further down his cock. She gave his cock one last squeeze before uncurling her fingers one by one, allowing the Saber to sink deeper down his dick until her lips were firmly wrapped around the base of his cock, his entire length engulfed by her warm wet mouth. He could feel her throat briefly seizing and coiling around the tip of his shaft, the mere realisation that she was deep-throating him sending a thrill rushing up his spine.

The Saber stayed like that for only a few seconds before rearing her head back, his cock coating in a sheen of saliva. She made it halfway back his cock before suddenly plunging back down again, extracting a moan from his throat as she deep-throated him again, all without even showing a hint of a gag reflex. Over and over again she worked her way up and down his cock, soft slurping sounds reaching his ears when she gave his shaft a slow suck, the erotic suction snatching the breath from his lungs each time.

''Mn... ah... S-Shiki...'' He grit out, his cock twitching from pleasure.

Shiki merely let out a muffled hum, tickling his cock with the vibrations. She explored different techniques as she moved, alternating between merely bobbing her head to tilting her head left and right, sometimes making the tip hit her cheek instead of her throat. She pulled back until just the tip was inside and swirled her tongue around it before deep-throating it. She deep-throated him and kept him there, simply using her tongue to get him off.

His companion used all manner of techniques, inventing them as she went and easily reducing him to a gasping mess, the hot burn in his cock rapidly building stronger and stronger. Whether or not Shiki noticed she kept blowing him regardless, exhaling between deep-throats and brushing some brown hair from her face, giving him a perfect view of her giving him oral. Something that only fuelled the building pressure in his cock, his cock pulsating more and more inside her hot mouth – until he reached his breaking point.

''S-Shik- _Ah~!_ ''

Shiki's eyes widened as ropes of cum suddenly erupted from his cock, rope after rope shooting straight down her throat. The Servant blushed and lapped at the underside of his shaft with her tongue, teasing him and coaxing out as much cum as she could, swallowing it all without a hint of protest.

Soon his orgasm slowed to a stop, his shaft hypersensitive from his climax. The young man groaned as Shiki gave his sensitive cock one final suck before popping her lips off, panting heavily from her passionate ministrations – one hand coming up to wipe away the saliva on her chin, her round chest gently heaving.

''Mm... a bit bitter... but, not entirely unsavoury...'' Shiki smiled slightly at him, a quiet laugh bubbling from her throat.

He blushed wordlessly at her cute visage, looking away – simply taking the chance to breathe. Unfortunately Shiki had other ideas, shifting up and straddling his waist. Her kimono hid it from view but he intimately _felt_ her panty-clad pussy press his cock flat against his pelvis, extracting a groan from his throat as he felt the faint outline of her womanhood. Shiki clearly felt his cock too; moaning softly and gently rolling her hips, grinding against his shaft.

Biting her bottom lip Shiki gave him a wanting look, her hands moving up to her stomach. With nimble fingers she untied the obi sash around her waist and gently took it off, causing her white kimono to spill open – and taking his breath away. Her entire body was laid bare to him; from her flat stomach to her gently-curved hips, or her slim arms and smooth legs. Only a single pair of simple white panties clad her naked body, her kimono falling off her body with a gentle shrug of her shoulders.

''Master...'' Shiki breathed his name, eyelashes fluttering when she rolled her hips again – a soft, infinitely erotic moan fluttering off her tongue.

He was still sensitive from his orgasm, making the sensation of her grinding against his girth feel twice as good – trembling groans escaping his tightly-shut lips. Shiki only took that as a challenge, a strained smile on her lips as she rubbed her panty-clad pussy against him more, quickly making her underwear damp. She solved that issue a second later, lifting her hips up long enough to yank her panties off and throw them aside, revealing to him her smooth pussy – her folds visibly wet with arousal.

''A-Ah...'' The Master groaned as she planted her pussy on his cock, grinding against him with slow rolls of her hips. ''Sh... Shiki...''

His lover smiled tenderly down at him, running her hands aimlessly over his chest. He returned the favour by grabbing her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze but too shy to do anything else, simply letting his Servant take control. Shiki obliged his wordless desire with a smile, her hips rolling deeper and longer, grinding her folds against his shaft from base to tip, smearing her own arousal over his shaft.

''Mm~'' The naked Shiki shuddered in his lap, and came to a stop. ''Master...''

Shiki trailed off, but she conveyed her question easily enough by gently grasping his wet cock, aiming it up. He blushed deeply and gave a quick nod, excited anticipation shooting through him and earning a soft smile from Shiki, happy she got such an honour.

Her lithe fingers slid along his saliva-coated shaft as she positioned herself right above him, her arousal dripping down onto his shaft in anticipation – before Shiki finally lowered herself down.

''A... Ahh...'' Shiki's soft visage screwed up with intense pleasure; a moan working its way out her throat.

The young man beneath her gasped at the same time, intimately feeling her hot pussy clenching around the tip of his cock. Shiki swiftly slid further down, engulfing more of his hard cock in her wet tightness, the heat of her insides melting his mind.

Shiki slid down until just over two-thirds of his dick was buried inside her, a soft moan fluttering off her tongue. ''Ahh... this feeling... Mm~''

He groaned as Shiki gently lifted herself back up, her knees digging into the bed on either side of his waist; before smoothly sliding herself back down his cock. A hot moan left Shiki and she did it again, slowly moving her way up and down his cock; inching bit by bit down his cock each time – taking more and more of his length into her hot pussy until nearly his full length managed to fit snugly inside her inviting hotness, her arousal making the penetration painless.

''Haah...'' Shiki laid her hands on his stomach and arched her back forwards, rolling her hips forwards each time she slid back up his cock. ''Master... Master...''

The young man shivered at her breathy whispers, watching her round breasts gently jiggle and shake with her movements. In the heat of the moment his hands abandoned her hips and went up to her tits, lustfully groping them and extracting a hot moan from Shiki; her soft expression twisting with such delightful pleasure it only turned him on more, delighted to see her feeling so good.

''S-So eager...'' A soft half-laugh escaped his lover, her tongue slipping out and licking her dry lips. ''I guess... I should return... the favour~''

He swiftly found out what she meant – gasping as Shiki sped up. The naked Saber raised her hips and plunged herself back down with increasingly fast rolls of her hips, taking his cock back into her wet pussy each time and managing to fit just a tiny bit more inside each time – until finally the tip hit her deepest parts, filling her completely. Shiki moaned lustfully at the full sensation, her rolling hips briefly slowing only to immediately speed up, reinvigorated by the pleasure his cock gave her.

''Being connected like this...'' Shiki breathed hotly, running her nails down his chest. ''...makes me feel... so much more... _alive_ , more _real..._ ''

The Master twitched as she laid her hands over his own, helping him grope her round breasts – a sensual moan escaping her when he groped her more passionately; eager to pleasure her. Shiki returned the favour by riding him more aggressively, her pelvis gently smacking against his as she repeatedly took his full length into her tight pussy over and over again, her inner walls squeezing his girth so tightly it felt like he would blow at any moment.

All her prior teasing had eaten away at his stamina, and being buried balls-deep inside her only drained his weakened stamina faster – his groans becoming gasps of pleasure as his sensitive cock throbbed inside her womanhood. He tried to hold back his building climax but it was an impossible task when Shiki was riding him, her beautiful body on full display to him and the angle giving him a perfect view of his dick disappearing between her glistening pussy lips, her hotness swallowing his cock up each time she dropped her hips.

''Shiki... I can't...!'' The Master groaned, instinctively bucking his hips up.

''It's alright... don't hold it back~'' Shiki cooed to him, biting her lip as she rode him more intensely, the slapping of skin growing louder. ''L-Let it out...''

Her hot, breathy murmurs pushed him closer to climax, his cock pulsating inside her weeping pussy as he strained to hold back his building orgasm; a burning rush rapidly filling his dick. The wet clenching of her insides was impossible to resist, the burning need in his cock becoming stronger – until he hit his limit.

''S-Shi- _Nn!_ '' The young man grit his teeth as he came, bucking his hips up strongly.

Shiki gasped in surprise, shuddering as ropes of cum shot deep inside her pussy – enticing her to rapidly roll her hips back and forth, grinding their pelvises together. The passionate sensation dragged out his powerful climax, his groans turning into gasps as she milked his cock for as much cum as she could squeeze out, her sensual moans only arousing him more.

Gradually his orgasm slowed down and Shiki responded in kind, panting as she came to a stop. His cock twitched and throbbed inside her hot pussy as he spurted out the last few drops of cum inside her, earning a soft moan from the naked woman – her expression lit up with a soft, infinitely beautiful smile.

''Mm... Master~'' Shiki cooed softly and leaned down.

The Master could only groan wordlessly in response; their lips meeting in a breathless smooch that left him shuddering. He blindly wrapped his arms around her and held her closer, their lips smacking together between gasps for air. Mid-way through a kiss Shiki lifted her hips up, allowing his half-erect cock to slip out of her pussy; the sudden coolness of the room making him groan into the kiss.

Shiki broke off the kiss and shifted down next to him, smiling slightly as she stroked his chest. ''Did you enjoy yourself, Master?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He nodded breathlessly, blushing as he took several quick looks at her naked body, still not fully used to seeing her beauty in full.

Shiki giggled softly at his act, laying her hands on his jawline – and pulling him into a light, affectionate kiss. He responded fully and quickly deepened it, earning a muffled moan from Shiki as their lips smacked together passionately, his right hand daringly coming to rest on her ass; holding her against his side. However he soon took her by surprise by shifted atop her, his hands coming to pin her forearms to the bed, and leaving him atop her naked body.

''Master...?''

''Shiki...'' The shy Master blushed. ''C-Can we... go again? I mean, you didn't get to finish, so...''

For a moment, Shiki looked surprised that he noticed. Then a warm smile graced her features and she let out a soft, fluttering laugh, and nodded.

The Master eagerly dove down, reclaiming her soft lips in a kiss and devouring her pleased moan, her arms snaking around his neck the moment he released them. Instead he dropped his hands down to her gently-curved hips, shifting between her legs and shivering when she opened her legs wider; smiling sensually into the kiss. He broke off the kiss and immediately looked down between their bodies, grasping his cock and pressing the tip against her wet folds; before with a quick roll of his hips, he was back inside her.

''Ahh~'' Shiki moaned deeply, her eyelids fluttering shut.

He quickly leaned back in and kissed her again, muffling their mutual moans as he pushed himself deeper inside Shiki's slick pussy, her inner walls clenching around his dick. Within a matter of eager thrusts two-thirds of his dick was buried snugly inside her womanhood, filling her up and only enticing him to keep thrusting, to make love to her until she reached her own climax.

As if sensing his desire Shiki held onto him tighter, breaking off the kiss and burying her face into his neck instead – moaning sensually into his ear. He shivered and snaked his arms under her smooth back, gently pumping his dick in and out of her folds as fast as he dared; his restraint quickly melting as her wet folds squeezed his tingling cock. Even though he tried to maintain a slowish pace he simply couldn't; his pelvis soon smacking against hers as he sped up.

''A-Ah... yes... keep going~'' Shiki moaned breathlessly, quivering beneath him as he eagerly pounded her pussy. ''A-Ahh... M-Master~''

The young man shuddered and obeyed, bucking his trembling hips as fast as physically possible; plunging his throbbing cock deep inside his gentle lover passionately. She moaned and gasped beneath him, her soft voice tickling his ear and letting him intimately hear every little sound she made, her heaving breasts pressing against his chest whenever their torsos touched. Shiki took it a step further by wrapping her smooth legs around his waist, pulling their pelvises flush together and taking his whole length inside her again; much to her audible delight.

With a stifled grunt he leaned back, her arms loosening their hold on his neck as his hands moved to her breasts; passionately groping her round tits and eliciting a soft moan from Shiki, her visage twisting with pleasure. The mere sight of her feeling good only encouraged him to pound her faster, drilling her quivering pussy with lustful bucks of his hips, his pelvis loudly slapping against hers as his cock plunged into her folds.

''M-Mm... ah... ah~'' Shiki brought one hand up and bit her index finger, her lips twitching up into a smile and her eyes screwing shut. ''Keep going... k-keep going...''

His left hand abandoned her breast and went down to her hip, steadying her as he obeyed – pounding into her glistening folds as fast as his hips would physically let him. Shiki gasped and moaned beneath him, her soft round breast heaving into his groping hand; the feel of her heaving breast fuelling his lust. Doubly so when Shiki arched her back slightly off the bed, her moans taking on a deeper edge and her legs holding onto his waist tighter and tighter, forcing his thrusts to become shorter and faster.

The bed beneath them jiggled and creaked from the speed of their fucking, yet neither of them cared – focused solely on each other in that moment. Even as he drilled himself into her he couldn't get enough, his free hand roaming from her round breast to her gently-curved ass, fondling her all over in some mad attempt to experience all of her at once. His hand soon settled on her other hip and he held her waist tightly, steadying her as he plunged his throbbing girth deep into her over and over again, the maddening burn in his cock building as his third orgasm rapidly approached.

''S-Shiki...!'' The Master grit out, gasping when she tightened around him; her hot insides nearly making him blow right then and there.

''D-Do it...!'' Shiki moaned out past her index finger, biting the digit in a weak attempt to hide her lewd noises.

The young man grit his teeth in response, releasing her hips instead and planting them on either side of her – pounding into Shiki as wildly as he could while holding back his imminent climax. She coiled tighter and tighter around his girth, her hot moans ringing in his ears so clearly and her body writhing beneath his sexily – until his Servant finally couldn't take his cock anymore.

''M-M-Mast- _Ah~!_ ''

Shiki's shoulders buckled and her hips sharply twitched; her pussy squeezing his cock incredibly tight as her orgasm finally struck her like a lightning bolt, cumming on his dick.

He gasped at the sudden tightness, bucking his trembling hips wildly as his own orgasm rushed through him – before his cock slipped out just as he came. On instinct he pressed himself flush against her, gasping as he slid his cock along her wet pussy and shot ropes of cum all over her pelvis and stomach, one rope even shooting up and coating her right breast in his seed; several small ropes of cum coating her pussy lips as he kept grinding himself against her quivering womanhood.

''Ah... h-haah...'' His thrusts slowed and he groaned, grabbing his cock and jerking himself off to completion; unloading the last few spurts of cum onto her pussy directly.

Shiki shivered at the lewd sensation, a breathy smile on her lips even as she panted for air; visibly enjoying the sensation of him cumming all over her. Her round chest heaved as she sucked in gulps of air and she curled a finger, beckoning him in close – swiftly grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss the moment she could, smooching him lovingly.

''Mm...'' Their lips broke apart with a soft gasp. ''Master...''

No words needed to be said. He gave her one last kiss before laying down on the bed next to her, twitching when Shiki replied by shifting onto her side and pressing her ass against him, unintentionally making him spoon her – though he wasn't arguing. With a warm smile she leaned over her shoulder and connected their lips, kissing each other in-between soft gasps and shuddering groans.

''Thank you, Master...'' Shiki found the breath to speak, kissing his jaw tenderly. ''If I could stay like this with you for eternity, I'd be happy forever...''

The young man blushed, hugging her close. ''Me too...''

A soft, breathless giggle fled Shiki's lips. ''I'm glad... and...''

Pleasure teased his sensitive cock as she pushed her ass back towards him, her smile turning a touch flirtatious. ''I love you, Master... so please let me experience more things, in future~''

He had no complaints, capturing her lips with a breathless 'love you too' – and within the next few minutes the newly-formed couple would be passionately hugging on the bed, her nails running all over his back.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is deserving of the 'tooth-rotting fluff' tag, no~?


End file.
